


[中文翻译]模特与艺术生

by hanna_kloss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 但他们真的什么都没做！, 叉冬提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: 很甜很可爱的一篇一发完，喜欢的话请一定到原文给原作者点心心！





	[中文翻译]模特与艺术生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Art Student](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421553) by Graceland. 



他的心从没像此刻跳得这样快，快得像只乱动的小兔子上蹿下跳。他也从没这样紧张过，这兴许是他尚未展开的人生里的头一回。要是有人告诉他，过会情况还会进一步发酵的话，他定会坚称，没什么比现在更糟的了。但显然，史蒂夫尚对将要发生的事一无所知。

单薄瘦小男孩匆匆爬上通往寝室的楼梯，简单的运动就要让他的哮喘病又犯起来——虽然心理因素会占大部分发病原因。两小时前他已经来过一趟，在尚且空无一人的房间留下些行李和乱七八糟的杂物。但那是两小时前。之后他转了转这座将要生活几年的新校园，尽可能仔细地将一草一木都收进心底。而现在，他想，他的室友大概到了。这就是史蒂夫这样紧张的原因了。他反复周详地考虑了要如何与他的新舍友打交道，才能让他在成年的第一个念头有个新的突破——不立刻和这个将要朝夕相处的家伙立马谈崩。与人打交道对史蒂夫来说从来都是件难事。至今为止，还没有过什么人，能在第一次和他见面后还能保持两不相厌的状态三天以上。

他们通常在见过第一面之后，便不愿再去深入了解这个脾气犟得很的瘦弱小子了。

史蒂夫站在寝室门前，立定，深吸一口气。房间在第五层，不算太高，但短时间冲刺带来的心跳过速让他像是刚经历了一小时的马拉松。他从未停止过对自己无法像常人一样运动的厌恶。纤细的身材从来不会给其他人留下什么好印象，至少在他自己看来是如此。不像女孩子的柔软，更没有男孩子的健壮。甚至在现在这个已度过了青春期的年龄，史蒂夫还没有判断出到底哪个性别对他更具吸引力。几年中他一直在努力说服自己，这是每个年轻人都会经历的阶段，总有一天这一切就会像台风过境后的村庄，虽然引起焦虑和恐慌，但影响终会慢慢消逝掉的。

高中时期，柔弱的豆芽菜体格和被从小议论到大的坏脾气常常招致同龄人的拳打脚踢和言语上的侮辱。因此史蒂夫发誓，这次一定要有所改变，大学的生活一定会有所不同。

于是史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，布鲁克林艺术学院的一年级新生，在省吃俭用、勤工俭学之后终于挣出了第一学年的学费来到了这里。

这会是一个全新的篇章。

 

深呼吸之后，站在门前他有些犹豫是否要敲敲门——不，这是他的房间，随时进入自己的房间当然是合理合法的事。另外，他也不想第一印象就被看做是个进自己房间都局促不安的小鬼。旁边寝室的学生进进出出他都看了好几了遍——他管房间里正发生什么呢。

然后他一把推开了门。

接着看到的门内情景让他立刻对不敲门的决定后悔万分。

在这间不算宽敞的双人宿舍里，他不仅见到了他的室友，显然还有另一个家伙。而且别说认出哪个是他的新室友，纯情的小男孩史蒂夫连那四条火热交缠的腿，哪条是谁的都分不清楚——也不想分清楚。热辣辣的感觉瞬间爬上他的脸颊。那两个家伙中的一个抬起头瞅着这个不速之客，此刻他只想跌跌撞撞地转头就跑。上帝，他刚才都想什么呢？该敲门的不是吗！这显而易见。

“抱歉！我并没有想打扰你们！”红得像颗西红柿的纯情男孩一面后退一面在背后摸索着门把手，结果让凸出的门把一击捅了后腰。也顾不上疼，他猛地拉开门，只想从这一屋子尴尬的空气里赶紧离开。

趁这俩人至少还穿着内衣内裤。

“实在抱歉！”他磕磕巴巴地重复着，直到退出门外，接着门被以一种他从未爆发出过的大力关上。史蒂夫一脚跳出闹剧，靠在走廊的门上止不住喘气。过一会，纯情男孩史蒂夫挪到对面的墙上捶捶自己憋闷的胸口。他发誓，自己没看见很多，可那两具身体紧紧纠缠的画面就像他写生时看到的那样，在他脑子里定格下来，甚至反复播放纠缠不清。更雪上加霜的是，在脑内播放这短暂动作片定格的同时，他的身体控制不住地发出了麻痒、刺痛的糟糕信号。也许终于他也不得不接受，他可能是……

就在这时门再次打开，将史蒂夫拉出了糟糕的思绪。一个看起来和史蒂夫同龄的帅气男孩低头看着他。这家伙高了史蒂夫至少一头——还是以懒洋洋斜靠在墙上的姿势。

陌生男孩笑着打量脸颊通红、气喘吁吁的害羞男孩，站直身体，向他递来一只手掌，灰绿的眼睛俏皮地眨了眨。

“你的房间空气纯净。”有着漂亮绿眼睛的陌生男孩裂开嘴笑着对他说。

现在他穿戴得倒是整齐。

“我……并没有想打扰你们，说实在的，”史蒂夫尴尬地望向男孩身后的房间门牌号，轻轻握握男孩伸来的手，“这可真是尴尬。”

不过这位男孩显然不像他这么纯情又容易害羞，甚至开起了玩笑。他松开史蒂夫的手，说：“幸好，你不是十分钟以后冲进来的。”

而史蒂夫还傻愣愣地没注意到对方松开的手，还紧紧攥着这个深棕色头发的男孩。

“巴基·巴恩斯。”男孩笑着说。

史蒂夫回过神来。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他回。

巴基笑声嘀咕了几遍史蒂夫的名字，他挥挥手：“我们还会见面的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫看着巴基渐渐走远，直到从走廊尽头的楼梯彻底消失了身影。他的背影也令人着迷。史蒂夫不愿承认，光是听到他介绍自己的名字时，就感到自己的灵魂也许已经被这男孩的魅力吸引了去。

当他终于回过神来，他回到了房间里。这次是在敲了门并听到门里传来的“进来”之后，他可不想再贸然看见什么不该看的了。

“嗨，我叫布洛克·朗姆洛。”坐在床上的家伙自我介绍，“我的新室友。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我的名字。我，呃，十分抱歉。”

“别放心上，我也是。要是还有下次或许我可以在门上挂上条领带。”

史蒂夫点点头，也坐到自己床上。

“没什么其他问题了？”布洛克问。

史蒂夫迅速摇了摇头，犹豫了一下，决定还是问出口：“没什么了。那么，你们是……一对恋人？”

对面的室友看上去一脸吃了屎的样子。他顿了会才恶狠狠地说出口：“……我才认识他不到两个钟头。”

 

*

 

史蒂夫用尽了全力向自己催眠，可惜，那双绿眼睛就是在他梦中挥之不去。

他不得不放弃，也许那男孩是向他施了什么魔法，而自己对此完全无能为力。也可能是那男孩向他承诺了他们会再次见面，而他却没有做到的原因？

一个月后，史蒂夫终于又见到了那双徘徊于梦境的绿眼睛，在那头蓬松的棕色短发下面闪闪发光。

 

他到达教室的时间向来比其他学生更早。纤细的外表和平日里看来过于腼腆的性格并没让他进入班里受欢迎的行列。当然，史蒂夫也几乎从不进行社交活动。他更愿意将全部时间用于研究和完善画作。

这天早晨，史蒂夫照常打开教室的门，却愣在了门口。在清晨的阳光中显出鲜绿色泽的瞳孔和他的蓝色眼睛在空气中相交碰撞。

他的任课教授也在那，他很少在上课前这么早就进入教室。难道说他又一次打断了什么好事——巴基和……他的教授的好事？这男人看上去有些老了，难道这家伙这么荤素不忌？

“我并没有想打扰，”史蒂夫急忙分辩，两只手在面前疯狂乱抓，“实在抱歉！”他抬眼看了巴基一眼，心虚地嘀咕道，“又一次。”

他怎么总是要在这种糟糕的时刻打扰到巴基？——对，他还记得这个名字，一个月前所做的蠢事现在还历历在目。他咬着嘴唇泄气地想道。

“我们刚刚结束，”教授提起他的旧公文包，“我有东西落在了办公室。”

“先生，”见教授要走，史蒂夫令人意外地想起些正经事，“上次我询问您能否抽出些时间和我谈谈我的画……”

却被教授拒绝了。

“你的画缺少灵性，罗杰斯。你该去试试画人。”教授留下这话，离开了教室。留下史蒂夫和巴基两人互相看看，相对无言。

“你也是来这上课的？”史蒂夫尴尬地开口，“我以前从没在这见过你。”

是的，除了在宿舍里那回。

“不，”巴基摇头否认，“我不是学生。那家伙，”他伸出大拇指朝身后敞开的门戳戳，“是我老爸。”他朝史蒂夫走来，自然地靠在他的桌沿上。

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，毛绒绒的金色脑袋上一连蹦出好几个问好。一旁的棕发男孩却没把这因为误会惊讶得僵硬的家伙当回事。他抄起一支教授讲桌上的记号笔在史蒂夫的手上写下一串号码。

“我听见了，你需要模特，是不是？”

当巴基对他飘了个媚眼转身离开房间后，史蒂夫摸摸脸上，那里又有到了那熟悉的热度。真该死。

他绝对绝对绝对不会接受这个提议。

 

*

 

两小时后，史蒂夫打通了巴基的电话。该死，他明明从小到大都是个意志力强大的男孩。

想着一会巴基过来后，接着也许又有布洛克回来，史蒂夫的胃就开始紧张地一抽一抽：也许马上就会是事情变得更糟糕的时刻。

因此当巴基进门时，他面前的史蒂夫就像刚干了什么坏事一样正一脸纠结。

“我是不是很快？”活泼清脆的声音从门口传来，史蒂夫开门，深棕色头发的男孩双手插兜，笑嘻嘻地斜倚在墙边。

“为什么做这个？”引男孩进屋时史蒂夫装作不紧张地随口问。

“可以赚钱，干嘛不做？”

他是需要钱？当然了，不然你以为呢！史蒂夫突然泄气了，是啊，除了有钱赚谁还想来静坐给别人当模特呢。天哪，他真是个天真的傻瓜。

史蒂夫开始低头翻起口袋，为了不让巴基看到自己蠢到家的表情，“呃……你要多少？”

“你认真的吗？”看着局促不安的金发男孩，巴基哈哈大笑起来。

可史蒂夫的注意力却被那清脆又带点低沉的、天生含着笑意的男中音吸引了去。那是他曾听过最美妙的声音。

“那只是个玩笑！”他大声说。

“哦……”史蒂夫傻愣愣地发出一个音节。

“你不常和人打交道，是不是？”绿眼睛闪了闪，男孩愉悦地又问。

“是的……”他回答。

短暂的沉默在二人之间漂浮了几秒，史蒂夫始终盯着巴基的鞋子。

“那么，”巴基打破沉默，语调上扬，“你想让我做什么？”

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛：“……什么？”

“为了让你的画更棒，你需要让我……？”巴基笑着搓了一把史蒂夫的脸，话说了半截。这个不善言辞的家伙，他愉悦地想。

“啊……是的！你能先……”史蒂夫战战兢兢地环视一圈寝室，最终眼神落在桌边的凳子上，“坐下吗？”

他笨手笨脚地把凳子搬到床前——床前的画架后面。

“我……”他把满是红晕的脸颊埋进画板后，声音从多半个人高的画架后传来，“我还从没做过这种事。”

“我也一样。”吧唧咬了咬嘴唇，这个看上去身经百战的情场高手此时看起来也突然紧张不安起来。

他看上去和史蒂夫一样紧张。不，还是史蒂夫要糟糕多了。

“然后？”

“嗯……你看上去很棒，我想……”画板后面的声音支支吾吾。

是地面太有趣了？史蒂夫的目光黏在地上不敢放在面前准备好的模特身上。

“现在开始吗？”僵硬地端坐在凳子上，巴基问。

“啊那么我们就……”

史蒂夫觉得自己大概又脸红了，不然他不该让巴基看到自己这么糟糕的一面。他不该在脑子里想东想西地担心这担心那。巴基要么就是十分善良地想要帮助他这个被教授拒绝的绝望男孩，要么就是教授让巴基那么做的，最糟糕的可能性不过是巴基想要玩弄他这个可怜的、毫无恋爱经验的豆芽菜。唯有一种可能史蒂夫想都没想——那太荒谬了，可能性几乎为零，是只有在梦中他才能抱有希望渴求一下的。哎，巴基怎么可能会喜欢他这个小豆芽呢？

“你也从没当过模特？”他问，沉默实在让两人过于尴尬。但一拿起笔杆，颜料色块开始填充到画布上，他肚子里跳上跳下的紧张小兔就安静了下来。绘画总是让他平静，让他迷失在将要在纸上或是画布上创造的奇幻世界。

“没。”椅子上的男孩说。

“那你怎么就这么……把你的第一次随便给了别人？”史蒂夫专注地描摹起阳光照射下巴基暖棕色的头发，略带脸红。

他想要知道为什么。就只是，若是他不问清楚的话，他脆弱的小心脏就没法灭掉那些压根不可能有的小小希望火苗。

“不是随便给谁。”吧唧认真地看着他说，随后朝画板后的某人勾了勾嘴角。

史蒂夫也偷偷翘起嘴唇，从画板上方探出两只眼，巴基漂亮的绿眼睛眯成了两个小小月牙。

“那就是你想要让我拿着你爸爸儿子的画像给他看，好让我讨得他的欢心了？”

“嗯哼，如果你真去了，那他肯定要把你的画挂在我们家的客厅里了。”

两个人同时大笑起来，巴基假装拿手抹了抹眼角不存在的眼泪。不得不说，史蒂夫很久没笑得这么开心了。

“这只是一次练习，史蒂夫，”笑过之后，巴基俏皮的笑容再次变得温柔，“你没必要拿去给他看。”

“谢谢，巴基。” 史蒂夫挠挠头顶短短的头发说。

“我十分乐意帮你。”

“我会报答你！”

史蒂夫也不知道这句话是怎样脱口而出。看着对面的巴基皱起眉头，他几乎是立刻懊悔起来，咬着嘴唇不知所措。

“史蒂维，如果你一定要说报答的话，那么我坐在这里就没有了意义。”

“什么，我……噢……”他又搞砸了，他并不想那样说的。

“我并不是那个意思……”

“好吧，好吧，”巴基看上去有些失落，“我不需要任何回报。”

“我并不是故意……”他叹了口气，为什么每次他想要表达自己的想法，却总是被错误地理解呢。在巴基这也是一样。

“忘了这事吧。”

“那么，”史蒂夫终于还是决定鼓起勇气——他之前决定了的，要在大学开展一个全新的生活——说了出来，“我可以先邀请你一起喝杯咖啡吗，巴基？”

一如往常的笑容终于又回到面前这个可爱男孩的脸上，巴基点点头，他说：“好啊。”

“那么，不要再说了，”史蒂夫起身，他整个脑袋从画架后边支棱出来，“我们走。”

“好的，老板。”另一个男孩回答。

 

*

 

自从第一个巴基在他的画布上印下了身影，其他什么史蒂夫都通通不想画了。其他什么东西，在他看来作为模特都不如那个甜蜜男孩好。

两人很快有了固定的咖啡时间。有时巴基会安静地坐在图书馆里的史蒂夫身边，史蒂夫便画他读书的样子。但无论巴基使出多大的努力，甚至耍赖央求他，史蒂夫也始终没给巴基分享他的绘画本。如果他向巴基展示了他画的一个又一个不同他，那会是怎么样？在厚厚的几十页素描中，有些是在他们一起时，他看着巴基的脸将它们拓印于纸上的，而有些是来自于两人共度的记忆。剩下的则是假的，虚伪的，从未存在过的，全部来自于史蒂夫对巴基那一点点私人的、糟糕的幻想。无论如何，巴基不能看到它们——否则，巴基一定会认为他是个变态的疯子。

 

“你永远坐在那块板子的后面，不叫我看见你在乱涂乱画些什么。”巴基抱怨道，伸手企图偷袭史蒂夫的画板。

但拥有坚定意志的史蒂夫立刻紧紧抱住了画板，把画贴在胸口：“才不是乱涂乱画。”

“那你就让我看看，”男孩闪着绿眼睛撅起嘴巴，“那就是一张画而已！”

“不！”

“为什么不给我看？”

“这很……私人。”史蒂夫把下巴垫在画板的上沿，脸红着咬咬嘴唇。

巴基双臂交叉在胸前，赌气地朝史蒂夫哼一声。

 

*

 

“有地方画得不太对。”上方传来某个家伙的声音。

认出声音的同时，史蒂夫就急忙扔掉了铅笔，并将两只手死死地压在了纸上的线条上：“巴基！”

他画了一周，都已经成功保密了一周——这张图就要完成。不久教授就会给他安排新的绘画任务。虽然他并不知道除了巴基他还能画什么出来——难道真要他去拿着他给教授儿子画的糟糕画像去讨他的欢心？

“怎么？”闪着绿眼睛的男孩一副计划得逞的狡猾笑容，“否则你永远也不会给我看了。”

所以他现在要不要起来？史蒂夫苦着脸。为了不让巴基看他的画，他现在半个身子拍在画板上。可他刚刚已经偷看得逞了。这让史蒂夫感到害羞又尴尬，还有一点恼羞成怒。

但是……有什么地方画得不对的？好吧，明显哪里都不对，因为这幅画就属于全靠史蒂夫想象的那类。全部基于他在闯进寝室的第一天见到的吧唧若隐若现的背部线条——还被布洛克的身体搅得乱七八糟。这幅画他刚刚画了上半身。他确信巴基拥有这样优美的肌肉曲线，这光是从偶尔衬衫掀起露出的清晰腹肌便可窥见一二。

“巴基……我……”金发男孩结结巴巴地不知从何解释，却被巴基直接接过了话茬。

“你的画上少了些东西。”他重复开始的话。

“什么？”

巴基没有生他的气吗？事情的发展完全出乎了史蒂夫的预料。巴基朝他一挑眉，斜斜地勾起嘴角：

“我屁股上有纹身。”

如果有可能做到的话，史蒂夫想，他的眼睛已经从脸上整个掉了下来。他完全没料到这个回答。完全没有。

“……”

他没再吭出其他声音。

“需不需要亲眼看一下？这样你就能完善这幅画的下半身……”他笑着问，性感的小舌头下意识舔上水润的桃粉色嘴唇。

史蒂夫已经被这个小动作完全吸走了神。

“不……我……”

没等听完他傻愣愣的拒绝，棕色头发的男孩一把抓起他纤细的手腕，拉着他跑上楼梯，停在他房间的门前。晚上夜深人静时，史蒂夫喜欢待在宿舍的公共休息室静静地画——因为这么晚从不会有人到休息室来。可巴基为什么来了？

今晚他的室友又一次宣布不会回来过夜。于是在这房间里没有谁能打扰到他们了。当寝室的门吱呀吱呀地关上，门锁咔哒一声落下，埋藏在史蒂夫肚子里的小兔子又卖力地跳起来。巴基太近了。他得踮起脚尖才能勉强和他在同一高度对视。大一号的男孩眯着绿眼睛打趣面前紧张的小个子。噢，他的眼神实在是过于性感了。就在他把宽松T恤的衣领拉出头顶，扔到一旁时，再也忍不下去的小个子朝那两瓣抿起向上扬的桃花瓣压上了自己的嘴唇。红润的桃花和浅淡的樱花摩擦出浓烈的玫瑰色泽。当两人的终于分开，他们才开始吸入刚才已经被忘记了的暧昧空气。这间不大的寝室中的空气中也像是带了巴基嘴唇上香甜的奶油蛋糕味。巴基伸开四肢，重重地跌在史蒂夫的床上，木板床硌得他后背法疼。于是他便坏心眼地拽住了小个子的胳膊，把史蒂夫也拽倒在床上。两个人并肩横躺在狭窄的小床。

“你的画还刚画到一半。”

当史蒂夫听出他含在嘴角意味深长的笑意，他才终于恍然大悟地发现，原来巴基早就注意到了自己的那点小心思和欲盖弥彰的躲避。

所以他才那样急切地想要看看他的画。

“巴基……”

“来吧，我又不会吃了你。”

史蒂夫在床上支起身，手指划过被他一路攥在手里直到进入寝室的画。画总是让他平静，可这次显然没有起到应有的作用。巴基提到的纹身一刻不停地在脑袋里打转——这幅画他一直觉得里面缺了些什么，但他从未往那上面想过。不自觉地，他向那和白纸上描摹的轮廓一样的身形伸出手去，失神地好似刚才抚摸白纸上铅灰色的划线。这让他胸中升起一股奇异的感觉，不同于冰冷的纸张，略带温度的触感给小个子苍白的皮肤上添了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他听见躺在床上的男孩也吸了口凉气。那双灰绿的眼睛落在史蒂夫身上，眼睛的主人吞了吞口水，看上去也像史蒂夫那样带着局促不安，但依然坚定地没有移开目光。

他俩谁也不知道最后是谁连通了两人之间最后两厘米的桥梁，那像蹚过一条水深只到脚踝的小溪一样简单，可又像隔着重重山峦的阻隔。最终两团温热的气息交织到一起，温柔缱绻，疯狂野性。史蒂夫一直隐藏在幽暗角落里的小心思终于被袒露在阳光之下，和心底偷偷迷恋的爱人交换彼此的气息，这感觉令人迷醉。

巴基的手从他单薄的后背环住他，将史蒂夫挤压在自己赤裸的胸前。在那双色泽粉红健康的指甲的手的抚摸下，史蒂夫又感到胸前那只小兔子突突地跳着，似乎想要冲破他的胸膛得到温暖的爱抚。然而当他意识到棕色头发的男孩一骨碌，将后背蹭进他自己的胸膛时，他紧张地顿住了，也许他患上了瞬间失语症，伴随着心理因素导致的窒息。

“巴基……”他无力地唤了一声。

“我早就想这样做了，傻瓜。”他又给了史蒂夫甜甜的一吻，嘴唇离开时小舌头还蹭了蹭对方的唇角。

可一阵罪恶感却在此时袭上史蒂夫的胸膛。大一号的男孩并没有压得他喘不上气，但……这不对，这不对。

“巴基，等等，我……”他该死得脸红得要死地开始口不择言，“我并不是想……我，我不能就这么把你……”

他厌恶死了自己在巴基面前看上去反反复复的犹豫不决，在这个男孩面前他似乎永远也找不到合适的词、恰当的话。

他之前认为他做到了，一个和以前的十来年相比有了巨大突破的大学生活，他不再是一个人，有了另一个调皮可爱、愿意走入这个不受欢迎的小个子内心的男孩愿意和他分享他的孤独时间。然而现在他才发现，这一切，从开始到现在，从来是对方在主动靠近着，他向他抛出橄榄枝，向他伸出那只温暖的手掌。而他还只是愚蠢地站在原地，战战兢兢地停步不前。

“嘘，”巴基最终揉了揉他前额柔软的金色头发，“一切都很好。”

“实际上，”小个子也终于决定说出心里话，这不是玩笑，这一次他真正想要认真对待这段好不容易出现在他平静无波的生活中的感情，“我希望我们可以慢一点，好吗，巴基？”他问出了口，天知道他有多紧张，床单兴许都被攥出了死褶。

“我知道了，”深棕色头发的男孩看上去也松一口气，他笑起来，一翻身躺回了史蒂夫身旁，两人的距离还是那么近，“其实我也是。”

“但你……”史蒂夫歪歪头，疑惑地挑挑眉，“不，算了，没什么。”

他突然想起室友布洛克的话。他才只认识了巴基两小时，就和他……如果史蒂夫当时并未破门而入……想着，他便又苦起了脸。

看着史蒂夫的一脸突然的苦大仇深，巴基好像知道了什么——他向来对他的小动作小表情明察秋毫：“我对别人从不像对你一样。”他凑上去给了金发小子的额头一吻，毛绒绒的金色发茬搔得他的鼻尖发痒。“你很重要。”

“为什么？”

金发小子问，这问题一直困扰着他。

“什么？”

“为什么？”他又重复一遍，知道巴基是对他明知故问。

“为什么我会喜欢你？”

“嗯。”

“我不知道，”说着不知道，绿眼男孩却笑起来，他搓揉着男孩柔软的金发，接着一摊手，“喜欢就是喜欢了。”

史蒂夫向来不知如何应对别人亲密的触碰，于是他低下头，也蹭到了棕发男孩温暖的颈窝。在他耳边，他小声说出了那句话。

“我也喜欢你。”

“那你又是为什么呢？”巴基开玩笑地问。

“因为你看我的眼神从不像其他人那样。”

“我不像其他人？”

“是的，”他抬起眼睛，天空蓝的瞳孔对着森林绿的，“你一点都不一样。”

他们交换了又一个吻，这个吻气息温柔。也许史蒂夫该早日习惯这种身体上，特别是嘴唇上的触碰。

“你说，”他们并排躺着，巴基伸出手臂双手在他俩中间用拇指和食指框了个方框，“你画一张我俩一起的亲密画像作为你的学期作业如何？”

史蒂夫的脸迅速蹿红：“不要！”

“为什么不呢？我老爸早发现了我成天跟在他的一个学生后头当跟屁虫。”

“什么？”

深棕色头发的男孩这次笑得一反常态的颇为害羞：“我从前几乎从不来大学找他，最近的行为足够引起怀疑。”

巴基揉着他的头发，史蒂夫终于也笑出了声。

“可我还想见你，这能怎么办呢？我从来骗不过那个老狐狸，”他耸肩，“我就只好尝试，向他坦白了真相。”

“那么他？”

“就现在的结果来看，你觉得他在反对吗？”

“我不知道……看起来是不？”史蒂夫伸了个懒腰，“但那我也绝对不要给他看什么咱俩的亲密画像。”

“也许你可以不要那么写实？”

灵感慢慢钻进金发小个子的脑袋。他朝棕发男孩点点头。

他说：“我想，这主意不错。”

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 很甜很可爱的一篇一发完，喜欢的话请一定到原文给原作者点心心！


End file.
